This disclosure relates to advertising.
Advertisers often set exposure goals for advertising campaigns for advertising content, e.g., creatives, television ads, or radio ads, and devise strategies, e.g., when to air the advertising campaign content, to achieve these goals. Often the strategies are based on the exposure of advertising content in previously aired campaigns. The exposure of an advertising campaign can be gauged, for example, by the number of unique devices, e.g., set top boxes, televisions, or radios, used to present the advertising campaign content (“reach”) and the number of times a particular device is used to present the advertising campaign content (“device frequency”) during a timeframe of interest. The reach and device frequency associated with an advertising campaign can be derived from reporting data received from viewing devices or listening devices, e.g., set top boxes or radios, that automatically collect and transmit such pattern information to a collection entity.
Based on the estimated exposure of advertising content in previously aired campaigns, advertisers can devise or adjust strategies for their proposed, i.e., yet to be aired, advertising campaigns. However, the effectiveness of these strategies devised to achieve an advertiser's exposure goals is limited by the accuracy with which the exposure of the content in previously aired campaigns is estimated. Furthermore, it is difficult to estimate reach and frequency for proposed campaigns, as estimating overlap of viewership in the future can be challenging.